characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
The Soldier
The Soldier is one of the 9 playable characters in Team Fortress 2. Background Jane Doe wanted to fight in World War II, but was rejected from every last branch of the military. Not wanting to let this stop him, he trained himself to become an expert in firearms and went to Germany to go on a killing spree. He went on several of his own tours and awarded himself medals that he created. He ended his killing spree in 1949, 4 years after World War II ended. A few decades later, he was hired alongside 8 other mercenaries to fight in the wars over miles and miles of worthless land. Powers and Abilities *'Rocket Jump': Soldier fires his main weapon, a Rocket Launcher, at his feet and jumps, sending him flying through the sky. He can chain jumps together to fly farther, however he takes damage from each jump. There are ways Soldier can take less damage from jumping however. *'"Kill me come back stronger pills"': He stole these pills from Merasmus the Wizard thinking they were his heart medication. Soldier can come back after death, but it is unknown how long it takes for him to respawn. *'Spellcasting': Thanks to the Spellbook Magazine, Soldier and the other mercenaries are able to find otherwise unobtainable spellbook pages, thanks to which they can perform magic spells. The spells are divided by the rarity of their pages **Regular Magic Spells ***'Fireball': Soldier will shout "Capatus Crepitus" and shoot a fireball out of his hands. 2 charges ***'Ball O' Bats': Soldier will shout "Deus Invictus" and shoot a glowing ball out of his hands. Said ball will quickly turn into a swarm of bats, that will assault the victims, bring them into the air and make them bleed. 2 charges ***'Pumpkin MIRV' - Soldier will shout "Pactum Diabolus" and throw a bomb that leaves small "Pumpkin Bombs" when it explodes. The Pumpkin Bombs explode when shot. 1 charge ***'Teleport': Soldier will shout "Ipsum Instantarium" and shoot a smoke ball. He will be teleported to the exact point on which the ball landed, and it will also heal 30 HPs of his. 2 charges ***'Blast Jump': Soldier will shout "Amplus Tripudio" and jump at great heights. This spell also cures 25 HPs of his. 2 charges ***'Stealth': Soldier will shout "Barpo Invisium" and turn invisible for 8 seconds. This spell also cures 40 HPs of his. 1 charge ***'ÜberHealth': Soldier will shout "Barpo Kabalto" and his HPs will be brought to twice This spell also cures 40 HPs of his. 1 charge **Rare Magic Spells ***'Minify': Soldier will shout "Paidum Celeris" and become minuscule (but with a giant head). This will make him faster, harder to hit, with faster attack times and making him able to jump infinitely ***'Meteor Storm': Soldier will shout "Seismela Tremoro" and shoot a fireball out of his hands. If the fireball hits a foe, a group of meteors will appear from the sky and land on the victim ***'Ball O' Lightning': Soldier will shout "Imputum Fulmenus" and fire continously a wave of electricity that will damage and slowly suck in everyone in front of him ***'Summon: Skeletons': Soldier will shout "Mortis Animataris" and an army of skeletons will attack his foes. If they're not dead after 30 seconds, they will commit suicide ***'Summon: MONOCOLUS': Soldier will shout "invokum MONOCULUS" and throw a skull at his foes. If it lands, a smaller clone of MONOCOLUS will start flying around and attack his sunmmoner's enemies Equipment *'Grappling Hook': Grapples to surfaces and pulls Soldier towards them. *'Canteens': Special canteen that can give Heavy an assortment of powerups. **'Ubercharge': Supplies 5 seconds of ÜberCharge to user (meaning they become invincible) **'Critical Hit Boost': Full critical hits for 5 seconds (meaning they deal more damage **'Ammo Refill': Instant ammo and clip refill *'Powerups': Obtained in the Mannpower gamemode **'Strength': Double damage for all weapons **'Resistance': Reduces incoming damage by 50% **'Vampire': All damage dealt is returned as health **'Reflect': 80% of damage received is reflected back to the attacker. Max health increased to 400. **'Haste': Double weapon firing and reload rate. Double clip size and max ammo count. Movement speed increased by 30%. **'Regeneration': Ammo and health regen. **'Precision': Greatly reduced bullet spread. Distance damage falloff immunity. **'Agility': Movement speed increased by 50%. Grapple speed increase. Jump height increased by 80%. Immune to fall damage. Instant weapon switch. **'Knockout': Restricts the carrier to Melee and Grappling Hook only. Health increases. Melee deals more damage. **'King': Increased health. Small health regeneration, small fire, and reload rate increase. All effects except maximum health increase are shared by nearby team mates, the regeneration buff is only applied to teammates who also have powerups. **'Plague': Touching an enemy gives them and their nearby team mates the plague. **'Supernova': Briefly stuns nearby visible enemies. Requires full Powerup meter. **'Uber': Provides an ÜberCharge for 35 seconds. **'Critical Hit': Temporary full crit power for 30 seconds. *'Grenades': Has 2 strapped to his chest. Could be used normally, but Soldier prefers to use them for suicide attacks. Primary Weapons *'Rocket Launcher': Soldier's default weapon of choice. Fires 4 rockets before having to reload. *'Direct Hit': The rockets from this weapon fly faster and hit harder, but they have little explosion radius, meaning this weapon requires more aim and technique to use effectively. This weapon was given to the BLU Soldier to target the RED Demoman. *'Beggar's Bazooka': Soldier loads 3 rockets and fires them all at once. *'Black Box': Can only fire 3 rockets before having to reload, but each rockets restores some of Soldier's health. *'Liberty Launcher': Holds 5 rockets instead of 4, with faster rocket speed and allowing the Soldier to take less rocket jump damage, but the rockets deal less damage to enemies. *'Cow Mangler 5000': Fires lasers instead of rockets. This gun has unlimited ammo, but still must be reloaded after 4 shots. The weapon has a charge shot that deals massive damage, and lights the enemy on fire, but uses all of the 4 shots. Soldier found this gun in a rocket that came down from space. *'Air Strike': Soldier can somehow load more shots into this launcher with the more kills he gets, and it fires faster while he's rocket jumping. Naturally, this launcher deals less damage to Soldier when he rocket jumps. *'Rocket Jumper': A rocket launcher solely used for rocket jumping. Deals no damage to Soldier himself or enemies. Secondary Weapons *'Shotgun': Just a normal shotgun. Fires 6 shots before needing to reload. *'Reserve Shooter': Shotgun that deals extra damage to airborn enemies, but only fires 4 shots before needing to reload. *'Panic Attack': Holds 4 shots and then fires them all at once. Fire rate and bullet spread increases as Soldier takes damage. *'Righteous Bison': Small laser pistol that shoots through enemies and hits any enemies behind them. Fires 4 shots before needing to reload and has infinite ammo. *'Buff Banner': When Soldier deals enough damage, he can blow a trumpet to give him and any allies near him a damage boost. *'Battalions Backup': When Soldier deals enough damage, he can blow a trumpet to give him and his allies a defensive boost that raises resistance to many types of damage. It also raises Soldier's overall health regardless of if it's charged or not. *'The Concheror': When Soldier deals enough damage, he can blow on a conch to give him and his allies a movement speed boost and allow them to heal as they deal damage. It also gives Soldier a passive healing factor. *'Gunboats': Shoes that allow the Soldier to take far less health from rocket jumps. *'Mantreads': Shoes that allow the Soldier to stomp on peoples heads as he rocket jumps to deal damage. It also reduces push force from attacks. *'B.A.S.E. Jumper': A parachute used to float in the air longer. Can be combined with weapons like the Air Strike and the Market Gardener for deadly assaults from the sky. Melee Weapons *'Shovel': Standard shovel. Due to it being made by Mann Co., it sometimes randomly bursts into flames. *'Frying Pan:' Self-explanatory. *'Conscientious Objector:' A sign post that Soldier uses as a weapon. *'Freedom Staff:' A staff with a golden eagle on top. *'Bat Outta Hell:' A skull and a spine that function as a baseball bat. *'Memory Maker:' An old camera that somehow doesn't break after using it to beat someone to death. *'Ham Shank:' A big ol' piece of ham on a bone. *'Necro Smasher:' A large wooden hammer. *'Crossing Guard:' A railroad crossing sign. *'Prinny Machete:' A large machete. *'Saxxy:' A trophy made out of Australium that turns defeated foes into statues of that material. *'Golden Frying Pan:' A frying pan made out of Australium that turns defeated foes into statues of that material. *'Market Gardener': Deals massive damage when rocket jumping. *'Equalizer': Pickaxe that deals more damage the less health Soldier has. Reduces healing from outside sources by 90%. *'Escape Plan': Pickaxe that allows the Soldier to run faster the less health he has. While active, the Soldier takes more damage and it reduces healing from outside sources by 90%. *'Half Zatoichi': Large sword that gives the Soldier more health when he kills an enemy. If he withdraws it without getting a kill, he takes damage. If he fights someone using the same weapon, he can one shot them. However, they can also one shot him if they use the Half Zatoichi. *'Disciplinary Action': Riding crop that gives a speed boost to Soldier and any ally he hits with it. It has an extended range and deals less damage. *'Pain Train': Speeds up capture rate of TF2 objectives, but makes Soldier take more damage from bullets. Feats Strength *Soldier's rocket launcher has recoil, unlike real life RPGs. In real life, if RPGs had recoil, some could potentially knock the user over, but Soldier is just fine. *Was able to snap a bears neck while tired from hiking through the Russian mountains in the winter with no jacket. *Should scale to The Heavy, who can hold open a metal blast door. *With the Flippin' Awesome taunt, he can flip the Heavy with ease. *Can beat people to death with a ham. *Can destroy robots and machines with ease. Speed *While he has no notable speed feats on foot, The Soldier's rocket jumping can easily propel him across the battlefield at speeds faster than the Scout. *When on low health with the Escape Plan, Soldier can run almost as fast as the Scout. Durability and Endurance *Can survive shooting himself with several rockets *Items like Gunboats and Battalions Backup increase his durability *Had his hands chopped off by The Pyro and still function normally after they were sewed on by a veterinarian. *Survived being tortured by the Team Fortress Classic Pyro. *His Shovel has caught fire so often his hands are nothing but scar tissue, yet it doesn't affect his performance. Skill *Even though he only trained himself in firearms, he is an expert killer. *Rocket jumping takes extremely perfect timing to pull off crazy moves with. *Even when wearing a helmet that covers his eyes, he can still see fine. *Helped defeat Monoculous, Merasmus, and The Horseless Headless Horseman. *Has a ton of experience as a mercenary. Weaknesses *Really stupid *Completely insane *If he is too damage, he cannot rocket jump unless he is using the Rocket Jumper, which does no damage to enemies. *Many of his weapons aren't as effective in a one on one scenario. *Makes rash decisions without thinking them through. *When using the Half Zatoichi, another opponent using the same weapon can kill him in one hit. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Valve Category:Team Fortress Category:Firearms Users Category:Sword Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Magic Users Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Humans Category:True Neutral Category:Explosives Users Category:North American Characters Category:Completed Profiles